Side doors for vehicles, and in particularly automobiles, at least in the United States, are presently usually constructed so as to open forwards, i.e., the doors are hinged at the forward edge of the door and open from the rearward edge of the door. In many countries, vehicles are available with side doors constructed to open rearwards, i.e., the hinges are provided on the rearward edge of the door and the door is opened from the forward edge. Each of these designs has certain advantages and certain disadvantages.
For example, the door which is hinged at the forward edge and which opens in the forward direction is certainly a safer design in the case that the car door is opened while the automobile is traveling at high speed. In that case, the wind would simply urge the forward hinged door to close. However, a car door which is hinged at the forward edge blocks the exit of passengers, and makes egress more difficult. Further, in the case that a forward opening door is opened as a motorcyclist or bicyclist is passing the car, the door will "harpoon" the motorcyclist or bicyclist, and injuries are likely to result.
On the other hand, a door which hinges at the rearward edge and which can be opened towards the rear is a great convenience when exiting the car, since the door does not block the natural path of egress. Further, in the case that a passing bicyclist or motorcyclist accidentally runs into a rearward opening door, the door will simply cause the bicyclist or motorcyclist to glance off the door. However, in the case that the door which is hinged in the back is opened while the vehicle is traveling at a high rate of speed, the wind would cause the door to open violently and damage the vehicle door and the vehicle and possibly the occupants.
There is thus a need for a vehicle door which is free of the above-mentioned problems.